Faded
by Natecchi
Summary: {Drabble collection for Grindelnewt}
1. Chapter 1

Based on: You were chased by cops and took me as a hostage but you didn't realize the cops were after me

* * *

You know that Grindelwald is a bad guy, everyone knows that he's a bad guy- so it's not so surprising to see aurors chasing him whenever they catch a glimpse of his face, or the white pineapple hairstyle - he hates it, of course, why he has to look like that? He often asks the creator, but well. The important fact here is that he's noticeable. Very much. After the whole "stealing Graves' identity" shit, he simply doesn't have time to search for another personality to steal, so he sticks to his white pineapple head for some time after escaping MACUSA headquarters. But he's not the one to hide until everything calms down (MACUSA is in active search for him, holy shit, what are you doing sticking out that pineapple head of yours out of your hideout)- well, don't ask how he's got chased by half of MACUSA's DMLE. And they seem very angry on top of everything- oh, they probably found their director unconscious in his wardrobe- that's not important now. If there were at least fifteen aurors, he would do fine, but there are at least thirty and he doesn't know why the fuck they were so many, did they know he wanted to go to buy a niffler pastry from that new bakery? What? He likes the niffler pastries from there.

And why the hell Scamander was running beside him? Trying again his Swooping Evil shit? That won't work twice, Scamander, and you're definitely an idiot if you think it will. Grindelwald twists and grabs Newt by the neck, pointing his wand at man's throat. Newt pants, but seems pretty much unfazed by the wand digging into his skin.

"Mr. Grindelwald." Newt says and tries to look at the man over his shoulder. "I'm actually flattered you want to use me as a hostage, but-" he points at the thirty aurors who are almost there "they're after me. I somehow…" Newt stutters as Grindelwald gapes at him "managed to put on fire half of the MACUSA building. Unintentionally, of course."

Grindelwald released him and gave him an incredulous look. "Scamander, you are a walking disaster, seriously." He chuckled and grabbed Newt's hand, as the aurors were only feet away from them "That's why I think you're interesting."

He disapparates both of them a few times in row to get rid of the annoying aurors, and why he didn't do that from the very beginning? Ah, right. He was distracted by that amused face Scamander made while running from the aurors.


	2. Chapter 2

Based on: "Hold me I'm cold…oh god you are VERY close is that my heart or freaking sonic stuck in my chest"

* * *

It was completely his fault. Newt didn't want to feel like this, with his heart rate exceeding a mouse's, with his body temperature rising until he felt more than just hot.

He had just mumbled about the weather being uncooperative and them being dressed too light for a night meant to be spent on stake out. He overheard a conversation some traffickers had in one of those shady bars Gellert had often businesses at. They mentioned the place, time and a flock of hippogriffs. That was all Newt needed to know.

He never worried about how many people he will have to confront, will he be heavily outnumbered or not - after all, worrying meant you had to suffer twice, so Newt preferred to suffer once a good beating and save some lives, than worrying over it or worse, to feel the doubt which comes with the realization of the things waiting for him there. He simply couldn't let those lives to waste just like that. And apparently, Gellert couldn't let him waste his own life.

Gellert never argued about his eagerness to save all of the beasts in need. He would just sigh resigned sometimes, but there was always a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. Gellert had the habit of saying that Newt was an interesting person, and used this to justify his decision of following and helping Newt. It made Newt wonder what exactly Gellert was seeing in his self, the annoying and clumsy one, the one who practically was attracting trouble and was the human definition of chaos.

Newt tried to understand him, but he couldn't, really. And now, having those strong hands wrapped gently around him, that hot breath ghosting on the skin of his neck and that bristle tickling his cheek, all of this, made his heart hammer madly against his rib cage.

Gellert was silent, his breathing rhythm steady and muscles relaxed. Maybe even his face wore one of those peaceful expressions, with that slight smirk and small glint in his gray eyes. But Newt could feel the fast heartbeat sending vibrations through his back, resonating with his own, creating a perfect synchronization. Just the realization that maybe, just maybe, Gellert feels the same way as he does, made something clench painfully in his chest. He wasn't supposed to feel it, not towards Gellert Grindelwald.

Gellert released him for a moment, moved just barely inches away and Newt already craved that body heat. He caught Gellert's hands mid air and wrapped them possessively back around himself, his fingers lingering on Gellert's.

"Hold me a bit longer." Newt murmured, the look in his eyes distant, saddened. "I'm cold."

It was all Gellert's fault that he felt like this.


End file.
